Harp Societies and Organizations in North America
The following is a list of all groups, harp circles, ensembles, societies, and organizations for harp enthusiasts across the North America. Join a group near you! If you are looking for societies in a different region, return to the worldwide list. West Coast Harp Society British Columbia, Canada, organization to support harps and players on the West Coast of Canada. Proud hosts of the Work Harp Congress in Vancouver in 2011, and a chapter of the American Harp Society. www.westcoastharpsociety.org Greater America American Harp Society Mission: The mission of The American Harp Society, Inc. is to celebrate our legacy, inspire excellence, and empower the next generation of harpists.. Cost: $60/Annually Chapters with Websites/Pages: * North Jersey Chapter AHS (Facebook) * Philadelphia Chapter AHS * Toronto Harp Society ---- American Youth Harp Ensemble Mission: The American Youth Harp Ensemble continues to dazzle audiences around the world as America's premiere youth harp ensemble, well known for their musical sophistication, rich sound, emotional power, and imaginative programming of repertoire. ---- Historical Harp Society Description: The Historical Harp Society is an international association of people who love the harp, particularly in its historical context. ---- Lyra Society, The Mission: The Lyra Society, established in 2004, was created to increase awareness of the harp as a major solo instrument, expand the harp repertoire by commissioning gifted composers, educate young harpists, and enrich the lives of students. ---- Scottish Harp Society of America Description: The Scottish Harp Society of America, Inc. (SHSA) is a non-profit educational organization dedicated to the Scottish harp, the clarsach, and its music both ancient and modern. Members of the Society include musicians, harp makers, and people who simply enjoy listening to the Scottish harp. Membership in the Scottish Harp Society of America is open to all. Cost: $18/Annually - $300/Lifetime ---- You Gotta Have Harp Mission: In 2005, the initial goal of You Gotta Have Harp Productions was to increase the visibility of the harp by promoting the highly talented musicians on its roster to ever widening and varied audiences. Regional America Central Gulf Coast Harp Society Description: Our group consists of Gulf Coast harpists from Miramar Beach, Florida to Mobile, Alabama. We perform regularly as the Central Gulf Coast Harp Ensemble and bring in harpists from around the country for recitals and workshops. Meetings and rehearsals are held in Pensacola, Florida and Fairhope, Alabama. ---- New England Irish Harp Orchestra Mission: We are many harps and harpers with a shared vision of playing great music and having fun doing it. ---- Ozark Harpies Description: Ozark Harpies is a regional chapter of the International Society of Folk Harpers and Craftsmen (ISFHC). We gather together throughout the Arkansas, Missouri, Kansas and Oklahoma area to play music and enjoy gatherings with other harpists. State by State California -''' Capitol Valley Harp Circle '''Description: We are a group of Sacramento, California-area harpers, harpists, harp players—whatever it suits us to call ourselves—who get together once a month to play and enjoy each other's company. Our members play various types of harps—pedal, folk/lever, Renaissance, and wire strung. Our members range in age and skill level. Our first performance as a group was in 2006 at the California State Capitol during their annual December month of music in the Rotunda. ---- California -''' Harpers Hall '''Description: Harpers Hall makes its home in the San Francisco South Bay Area and Central California Coast. Our purpose is to promote an appreciation of the folk harp, to cultivate its living musical tradition, and to preserve the fun and magic of the harp for members and for the general public. To that end, we hold numerous events throughout the year, from harp jams to house concerts, festival performances to yearly weekend retreats. Journey through Harpers Hall to discover an enchanting world of harpers and learn their songs and their stories. Here you will meet many of the revelers, see the various lands they travel to, and find out how to join. ---- Montana -''' Big Sky Harp Society '''Description: The Big Sky Harp Society was formed in September of 2012 during an exciting weekend retreat for harpers and harpists around the state. Living as a harp player in Montana has its unique challenges, as this is a very large, sparsely-populated state, but we are thrilled to form this free society to promote the harp, provide connections, facilitate harp events and training, and just have fun together! ---- New York -''' NYC Harp Orchestra '''Description: The NYC harp orchestra is founded and directed by Mia Theodoratus. We meet at Theatre 80 at 80 St Marks Place in NYC at around 7pm on mondays. You are welcome to come by and listen, play a few tunes and join in the fun. ---- Washington -''' Puget Sound Folk Harp Society '''Description: A chapter of the ISFHC. The Puget Sound Folk Harp Society is a registered Washington State nonprofit corporation whose purpose is to promote the awareness and appreciation of the folk harp in the Puget Sound area and beyond. The Puget Sound Folk Harp Society was officially incorporated on January 15, 2004, and has secured federal 501©(3) nonprofit status. ---- Wisconsin -''' Madison Folk Harp Society '''Description: The Madison Folk Harp Society promotes the performance and study of the folk harp for music lovers of all ages and all skill levels. The group focuses on social and educational gatherings and serves as a source of information about harp groups and activities. Bimonthly harp circles are the primary group activity throughout the year. Informal gatherings and 'no-harp-circles' (social get-togethers) supplement educational workshops designed to improve our members' music skills. Category:Community __FORCETOC__